


It's Going to be Okay

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Another one?, I'm Going to Hell, Just Shoot Me, M/M, Why Do I Write This Shit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries to commit suicide,but when he fails,Mark is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please just murder me.I'm a horrible person for writing this.

Jack sat on the couch staring into nothingness."What is my life anymore?"he asked himself."Why does all this crazy shit happen to me?"He looked down at his arm where a faint red line ran from his wrist to his elbow."Why can't I just end it all?"he wondered."Jack?Are you okay?"Mark asked.The Irishsman looked at his American friend."Yeah,fine,"he replied in a fake happy voice."It's getting late,ya know.Why don't ye head ta bed?"he suggested."Are you turning in to?"the American asked."Yeah,in a bit.Now go get yer sleep,"he commanded.Mark did as told.When the light was out in their shared room,he walked quietly to the bathroom.Once inside,he locked the door.Jack looked at the preferred place he had drawn on him."I can't do this,"he thought."Mark won't handle it well."But still,he grabbed a razor and sat on the edge of the bathtub.A million thoughts raced in his mind all at once.But the most constant one was "End it."Slowly,Jack put the blade to his arm at the previous set line.Pain enveloped his whole body as he dragged the sharp blade down."Wow,"he thought."I didn't know it would hurt this bad."His vision faded in and out.What at first he thought was his imagination,turned real.A knock at the door."No,he can't see me like this,"Jack thought."Jack?Are you in there?"Mark asked.Jack made no sound.He felt his breathing slow down.The door lock jiggled as Jack thought,"He has the rod."The rod referring to a piece of metal to pick locks.The last thing the young man saw,was his boyfriend's horrified face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck!"Mark shouted.The limp body of Jack lay on the floor in a pool of blood.Tears crept into his eyes as he knelt down next to the unconscious man."Don't worry,Jack,"he said."It's going to be okay."Mark lifted Jack up bridal style and carried him to the car.His foot slammed into the gas pedal as he sped towards the hospital.Flashing blue and red lights appeared in the mirror."Fuck,not now,"he cried."Do you know how fast you were going,sir?"the officer asked."Please,I need to get to the hospital now,"Mark begged."My boyfriend could die."The man looked at Jack laying limply on the backseat."Let me escort you,"he said.

Mark waited patiently in the waiting room.A young man came up to him."Mr.Fischbach?"Mark jumped up from his seat."Yes,"he replied."We were able to help your friend.It's a good thing you got him here so quickly."The half-Korean breathed a sigh of relief."He's awake.You can go on to see him if you'd like,"the doctor added.He left to go tend to other people.Mark thought for a moment.Should he go see Jack?Yes,he decided."What room is Jack McLoughlin in?"he asked a nurse."I'm sorry,there's no Jack McLoughlin on the list."Mark groaned."I mean Sean.Sean McLoughlin." "Room 422,"she answered.Mark gave a nod of thanks and went to the elevator.He punched in the floor number and waited.When he got to 422,he stopped.This would be hard.But Mark loved Jack.He needed to console his friend.He opened to door slowly and peeked in.Jack lay on his bed.When the door creaked,he looked up."M...Mark?"the Irishsman asked weakly."Hey,"Mark replied,sitting down in a chair."What the absolute fuck were you doing?"Mark asked quietly."I...don't know,"Jack said."You could've died dumbass!"Mark's voice rose in anger.His face was red."I'm sorry.I just...,"Jack trailed off.Sobs escaped from the young man's mouth.Mark quickly calmed down."Jack,I'm sorry.I shouldn't have yelled at you,"he said."Mr.Fischbach,I'm sorry to interrupt,but you have five minutes,"a nurse called from the door.Mark stood up."Hey,we'll talk when you get back home okay?"Jack sort of smiled."Okay shorty,"he joked."Hey,I'm average height!"Mark exclaimed."Sure ya are,"Jack replied.Mark gave a huge smile."I'll be back,"he said in a Terminator voice.Jack laughed slightly."I'll see you later."

**Author's Note:**

> Why another pain fanfic between my two favorite YouTuber's?What is wrong with me?!


End file.
